As is known in the art, refrigeration units utilize coils through which is circulated a refrigerant, typically a liquid refrigerant. Air to be cooled is directed over the coils, and an air-to-liquid heat exchange takes place, drawing heat out of the air stream and into the refrigerant liquid within the coils. Such refrigeration coils are used in a great variety of refrigeration and freezing units. Over time, dirt and other debris entrained in the stream of air will precipitate out and collect on the refrigeration coils, forming an insulator over the refrigeration coils and reducing their effectiveness in the heat transfer process. It is therefore desirable to clean the coils on a periodic basis.
Cleaning the refrigeration coils normally comprises blowing compressed air or nitrogen across the coils in order to physically dislodge the dirt from the coils and remove it from the spaces between the coils and their associated heat sink fins. This is a very messy process, as the air blows the dirt into the surrounding environment. Because the refrigeration coils are normally located in a home or place of business where it is desired to keep the area surrounding the coils clean, blowing dirt into the surrounding area is undesirable. In order to mitigate the amount of mess that is created, many technicians will place a wet rag over the end of coil opposite the source of compressed air in order to catch the dust, which is not a very effective process and never catches all of the dirt. It is furthermore necessary to repeatedly clean the rag with water and ring it out in order to keep it clean enough to catch dirt. Many technicians do not clean the refrigeration coil thoroughly due to the time required and the mess caused by doing so, as the mess created may anger customers and lead to complaints. Some technicians simply brush off the front of coil, which does not clean the inside of the coil and leaves most of the performance-robbing dirt in place.
It will be appreciated then that there remains a need in the art for improvements in existing systems and methods for cleaning refrigeration coils and the like. The present invention is directed to satisfying this need.